Applications typically maintain event logs. The event logs record various events as an application carries out its various operations. Reviewing these logs can be helpful in identifying and diagnosing problems with the application. Typically, however, an application deployed within a production environment will be configured to log at a very high level of granularity because very detailed low-level logging increases the size of the log file and reduces the performance of the application.
Thus, the event logs for an application deployed within the production environment will often lack the level of detail desired for addressing and reproducing issues that a user may have encountered with the application.
There is a need, therefore, for improved systems and techniques for obtaining detailed and relevant event logs without disrupting the performance of the application in the production environment.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions. EMC, Data Domain, Data Domain Restorer, and Data Domain Boost are trademarks of EMC Corporation.